


You Know the Road We're On Has Only Begun

by Creative_Cabbage



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And it's cute? I think, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's what happens after they get engaged, M/M, Post-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cabbage/pseuds/Creative_Cabbage
Summary: Jack proposed at center ice at the very moment Bitty's entire life was changing. There will be troubles to navigate, families to pacify, and many more happy moments to come. But first? They have their friends and a game of hockey to play.A series of stories after the end of the comic.Title changed from "Epilogue"
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan/Shitty Knight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taking from "The Promise" by Sam Tsui (it's cute shit go listen)

Bitty was still reeling from the fact that he fainted - like those women in a period film he always used to watch with his Mama. He had  _ swooned _ because that boy was just - heartfelt, with those big blue eyes full of love and tenderness and yearning. His heart had hurt, his head swimming with the overwhelming reality that Jack was  _ proposing _ at the very moment he was just thinking that he was losing almost everything. This was his last time skating at Faber, his last walk from the rink to the Haus, the last time he’d thunder up the creaky stairs to _ his room.  _

He had Jack. Jack who’d reminded him of everything he had in such a melancholic moment. Jack - who was his  _ fiancee _ and organized the most romantic and heartfelt proposal at the place where they’d met. The place where the fell in love. He was engaged to a boy who’d somehow figured out his ring size (Bitty hadn’t been too sure of it himself) and who’d invited all of their best friends to join in a post-proposal pickup game of hockey. It was the most Jack thing that Jack had ever done, his heart hurt as he stared across the ice at the love of his life. 

“You gonna swoon again, Bitty?” Dex was leaning on his stick, grinning like a fool. “I’ll catch you this time.” 

“Oh hush, you.” Bitty blubbered, wiping tears out of his eyes. “You can’t blame a boy for getting lost in his thoughts at a moment like this.” 

“Leave him alone, Dexy,” Nursey retorted, swatting at Dex. “Bro needs to a moment to meditate.” 

“It’s a big moment,” Ransom commented, skating up with Holster to join their little circle. “Didn’t think we’d ever see the fainting goat routine again.” 

“I still maintain we could’ve made a play out of that,” Holster said, looking too thoughtful. “Just slide you down the ice -” 

“No” Bitty cut him off very quickly. “Not now, not ever.” 

“We gonna play?” Jack asked, handing Bitty a hockey stick. “Or do you need another minute, bud?” 

“Fine”

“Shut up Nurse,” Bitty bit out, swiping at his skates with his stick. “I’m on Jack’s team.” 

“No way!” Holster protested, “You two are way too good together.” 

Ransom cut in. “Which is a good thing. Romantically, I mean, but it’s not fair when just you two could kick all of our asses.” 

“That would be fun,” Jack chimed in. “But they make a good point. I’ll take Shits, Ransom and Holster” 

“Oh? Oldies versus newbies?” Bitty asked. “It’s on! Lardo - you playing?” 

“I don’t wanna bring down your team. I’ll be ref.” She caught the puck Shits tossed her. “Get to your positions.” 

“She sounds like Ford,” Dex muttered. “You guys ready to kick their asses?” 

“Dex! Jack is literally an NHL player, scored against way better goalies than me. How are we going to win?” 

“Based on the fac that Shitty is going to be their goalie. Be chill, Chow.” 

“It’s just Jack. We can use his weaknesses against him,” Bitty said, looking down the ice at the other team. “Which is me, playing hockey. We have this in the bag.” 

“He’d probably self-destruct if you checked him,” Lardo said, skating up to the four of them. “Bitty checking Jack, I mean.” She laughed as Bitty’s exuberant look morphed into one of calculation. “They’re way too full of themselves over there. Give em’ hell.” She fist-bumped Nursey and Chowder. “You ready?” 

  
  


Jack, by the looks of him, was already taking this pickup game way too seriously. Bitty knew that competitive glint in his eyes all too well, and had to laugh as they faced off at center ice. 

“If you lose does that mean the wedding is off?” 

“Haha, Bits.” 

“Probably means he’ll just sweep you off the ice and onto the nearest vertical surface,” Lardo stage whispered. 

Jack was scandalized and Bitty got the puck away from him, laughing. The game was on and Bitty made sure to keep a close eye on Jack who was more distracted than normal - even for a casual game. So, of course, Bitty upped his game. He added more speed, more spinoramas and even managed to give Ransom a glancing hip check during an intense battle for the puck. 

He was still laughing and wiping sweat off his brow as they met at center ice for the last play. “Last play!” He yelled, making eye contact with Jack. “Some of us have dinner reservations!” Then, quieter. “Kickin’ your ass, sweetheart.” 

Jack’s frown was set deeply in his face. “It’s only two points and you have an actual goalie on the net.” 

Bitty lost the puck because he was laughing too hard to see straight. He sobered up quickly - two points were too easy to make up. He poured on the speed, getting out in front of Jack to swipe the puck away as he passed to Shitty. He passed to Dex, letting him battle it out with Ransom. The play continued as Bitty carefully scanned for his opening. 

He saw it. They were down by Shitty, Jack and his team doing their level best to keep it away from Shitty’s goal. Bitty saw Jack go after the pass Dex missed, hesitating half a beat to plot where Jack’s momentum would carry him. Then he was off, skates slicing across the ice on a trajectory to intercept. It only took a second and he was on Jack, shoulders colliding. It knocked both of them off balance, but Bitty had been expecting it. He swiped the puck away, slapping it across the ice to Nursey for an assist. 

Bitty let out a war-whoop but turned when Jack’s hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Bitty turned away from his team’s celly, half expecting to see anger in Jack’s eyes. Instead, he saw dilated pupils and wide blue eyes in the seconds before Jack’s lips were on his. It was a hot and messy kiss with way too much tongue, considering they were surrounded by friends. 

Bitty let himself give in for a few long, desperate, seconds before pushing Jack away. With a kiss like that the situation in his jeans was going to get awkward quickly. Bitty looked up at Jack, grinning at his embarrassed expression. 

Bitty pushed at his shoulder.“Make a boy blush, why don’t you.” His cheeks were hot. 

“Well, that’s the most blatant fine I’ve ever seen, huh Holtzy?” 

“I graduated!” You don’t control me anymore!” Bitty yelled at his friends, laughing, then asked Jack: “Was that about the check?” 

His grin got wider. 

“Guess we were right,” Shitty said. “Jack  _ does _ get a hardon for hockey. First, there was Goon Bitty and now this…” 

Now Jack was protesting. “I did - I am not!” 

“I would love to see what your foreplay looks like.” 

“Ransom!” Bitty yelped and slapped his bicep. “Can we please not talk about  _ anything _ relating to our sex life.” 

Shitty chimed in: “As long as it’s safe, sane and con-” 

“Enough!” Bitty said, half laughing, burning up from embarrassment (and that stupidly hot kiss). “We are leaving, sweetpea.” 

“To go bone!” 

“Bone?” Jack said, finally chiming in. “That’s the word choice?” 

“We are going to go get dressed and go to dinner with our parents. I’m sweaty and gross from playing hockey with you wretches.” 

“Going to get sweaty,” Dex said, grinning like an idiot and high fiving Chowder. 

Bitty let out one last scream of frustration, taking Jack by the sleeve. “We’re leaving!” 

“Congrats on your engagement!” came the responding chorus. 

Bitty laughed as he sat and pulled his phone out of his hockey bag. “We’ve got to get goin’ in an hour.” 

“It’s 4:30 already?” Jack asked, kneeling to unlace Bitty’s skates. He hummed happily when Bitty’s fingers started playing with his hair. He looked up quizzically when they suddenly stopped moving. 

“Jack,” Bitty said, looking at his engagement ring. “We have to tell my mother.” 

“Haha, that’s kind of why I planned family dinner. Get the parents over at once, eh?” 

Bitty wasn’t listening. “She’s going to scream so loud the entire state Massachusetts will think someone is getting brutally murdered.” 

“Haha, I don’t-” Jack said before he thought back to the jam issue of Christmas - how she’d been loud enough to be heard from the garage. “Let's pick them up at the hotel? Get it over in the car.” 

“This is why I love you,” Bitty cooed, kissing the top of Jack’s head. “Like a lot. I cannot  _ believe  _ you proposed to me.” There was almost a collision of heads when Jack quickly pulled back to look at Bitty. He corrected: “In the best way, honey. I- lord.” 

Jack leaned across the locker room to dig travel tissues out of his bag. He handed them to a crying Bitty. “Haha, guess it was good I came prepared.” 

“You’re the sweetest and most thoughtful boy I’ve ever met. You put everyone first and you care for me in a way that I never thought I’d be cared for. You changed my life - saved it. I don’t think I would have ever really accepted myself and who I was if not for how much I loved you.” 

Jack stood up off the ground, pulled Bitty in close. It was a long, slow moment, the two of them just holding each other and dabbing at tears with their kleenex. Bitty let himself be held, let himself accept where he was and where he had come from. 

“I’m really glad you weren’t straight,” he said, eventually. 

He meant it to be contemplative and in memory of that video he’d made so long ago. Then Jack laughed. He laughed. The tenderness dissolved into hilarity, clutching at each other in the silliness of a moment. 

“Kiss me?” Jack asked when they’d recovered. 

“Always, sweetpea.” 

Jack had meant for it to be slow and sweet - the lingering kiss they hadn’t been able to share after Bitty had said yes. Yet, Jack’s brain was still flooded with the kiss from earlier, the physicality of the check. How far Bitty had come, how far they could go - maybe even in Faber?

“We cannot do this in the l-locker room, Ja - Jack.” Bitty panted as Jack moved to kiss the weak spot behind his ear. 

“Why not?” he husked. 

“Our friends - oh  _ baby  _ don’t stop,” Bitty moaned, realizing he’d have a mark there later. 

“They’re in the other locker room.” 

“People have to use this place,” Bitty squeaked when Jack bit down. Bitty was finding it harder and harder to come up with an argument. 

Jack pulled away, looking at Bitty. He was serious when he said, “We don’t have to, but nobody is going to walk in.” He couldn’t hold back a grin. “Besides, I know you have a locker room fantasy.” 

Bitty squeaked again, then laughed. “How did you know?!” 

“Every athlete does. And it’s Faber .” He spoke of his usual genuine sincerity like everyone would know what he meant. The ridiculous thing was, Bitty knew exactly what he meant. Faber was hallowed ground, full of the most important moments of his life. Why not add to them? 

“In the shower at least?” 

_/|\\_

“So do you think they’re going at it in the shower?” Ransom asked as the four of them piled in the car to head back to Boston. 

“Oh, there’s no way they’re  _ not _ !” Holster said, laughing. “Jack had us use the other locker room for a good reason.” 

“I thought that was for the surprise. I never thought it was for sex.” Shitty said, then mused for a moment. “In Faber?” He mused some more and nodded. “I get it.” 

“Fantasy right!” 

  
“Totally!” 

They all shared some high fives, much to Lardo’s chagrin. She looked all of them in the eye individually, more surprised than she’d ever thought she could be with her roommates. 

“You’re all telling me you would have sex in Faber?” she asked. “Including Jack and Bitty?” 

“Jack would do it at center ice if Bitty would let him.” 

Lardo rolled her eyes. “I don’t know why that comes as a shock.” 

“So that’s a no for Faber sex if we ever get the change?” Shitty asked, taking her hand. 

“Hard no.” 

Ransom and Holster cracked up in the backseat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

They went to dinner in Providence that night. It was a celebration not only of graduation but of their future. After dinner, Bitty and Jack would go back to their apartment and it would be the first night of the rest of their lives. 

They wanted a few moments alone. Breaking the news had been intense, Suzanne hadn't stopped peppering them with wedding questions since she'd seen the ring on Bitty's finger. It was still new, still overwhelming for both of them. It still caught Bitty by surprise every time he looked or touched his own hands. He was engaged and hadn't had much more than a second or two to just sit and process. 

They dropped Suzanne and Coach off at the door of the restaurant and took the few moments it took to find a parking spot to settle themselves, prepare for the rest of the evening. 

“Boy am I glad we told Mama in the car,” Bitty said as he got out “My ears are still ringing.”   
  
“Haha, what?” 

“I said that I -” Bitty caught Jack’s goofy grin breaking out on his face, realized. “That was a bad joke, sweetpea. A really bad joke.” 

“You’re stuck with my terrible jokes now,” Jack kissed Bitty’s engagement ring. "Forever..." 

“I’ll take the bad jokes,” Bitty held the restaurant door open for Jack. “Cause I get to have that ass forever, too.” He slapped it as Jack walked through the door. They were laughing and Jack was thirty seconds from retaliating until they realized that they were not alone in the entryway. 

Suzanne cleared her throat. They all froze. 

Jack noted, as his brain ground to a halt, that Bitty got the blushing from his mother. It was the same color of red slowly rising in both their cheeks. He only hoped that he, himself, was not blushing. Suzanne had barely seen them kissing, much less seeing her only son slap his boyfriend on the ass. Jack couldn't speak through his mortification, fearing that if he opened his mouth he'd start laughing. Or crying. He wasn't sure which.   
  
“The others went back to the table. I thought I’d wait-” Suzanne was the first to snap out of frozen embarrassment. Pretending that she hadn’t seen what she'd just seen was the best - and only - move in that moment.   
  
“Perfect,” Jack said. “Lead the way.” 

Cheers erupted when Jack and Bitty came to the table. Alicia and Bob jumped up to hug them. Alicia pulled Jack into a tight hug, squeezing hard. 

“I’m so proud,” Alicia said. “And so happy. You, you make him so happy.” She kissed his cheeks. 

Suzanne and Coach joined in, and for the first time in years, Bitty’s father hugged him. It was stiff, a little awkward, but it was a hug. Bob hugged him too, squeezing tight. There was so much love in the air it filled Bitty’s heart, overfilling as tears spilled out of his eyes. 

“Stop, y’all. I’m gonna pass out again, I swear.” He laughed when Jack handed him a tissue, dabbed at his eyes. 

“I ordered a bottle of champagne,” Bob said. “We need to celebrate properly! Our boys are engaged.” 

They drank champagne and toasted the future, the wedding, the rest of their lives. Bitty's ring kept catching the lights of the dining room and Jack kept staring, reminded that this was real. They had found each other, he was loved unconditionally. Jack had never been happier in his life, his heart swelling. 

He watched with affection as Suzanne and Bitty cooed over the menu and the dishes. Forks flew, everyone rotating dishes till each one had been tasted. The champagne bottle was emptied, dessert and coffee were ordered. Jack had picked this place to celebrate, specifically. The food was amazing, desserts award-winning. It was also the first place he and Bitty had gone as an out couple, one of the first places he had realized that Bitty was it. Forever. That he didn’t need anyone else but this sunshine of a human being that was unable to decide between the chicken or the steak in his salad. 

“You’re lost in thought,” Bitty said, leaning into Jack. Their parents were all discussing something, from mentions of flowers and venues he could tell the wedding planning was on. 

“Just thinking of the last time we were here.” He kissed Bitty lightly, on the lips. “When I did that in public for the first time.” 

“I think the first time you kissed me in public was somewhere else,” Bitty chirped. “I have it saved on my computer.” 

“Haha, you do?” he had meant the soft, gentle kiss that screamed domesticity, but it paled in the realization that Bitty saved the footage from the cup game. 

“I watched it a lot these last months - when we were too busy to see each other much.” Bitty was blushing. “Corny, I know.” 

“I did too,” Jack whispered. “I only use Youtube to watch your videos.” 

“Oh, god,” Bitty choked on a laugh. “That is so sweet, honey. But I know you’re lying because you watch old tape on Youtube all the time.” 

Jack laughed, “That’s work. It doesn’t count.” 

“Eric, Jack” Alicia, broke into their conversation. “We’re talking about the wedding. Don’t groan - just tell me when you’re thinking. When, where? Any preliminary thoughts?” 

Bitty gave Jack the side-eye. He spoke up. “I mean, we just got engaged, Maman. But we talked about a long engagement. So next summer? At Samewell?” 

Bitty gaped at him. “You’ve thought about this?” 

“I’ve had the ring since Christmas,” Jack said, laughing when Bitty’s jaw hit the table. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.” 

“Christmas!?” 

“Shortly after, when I was in Providence for a few days. After we had that conversation in your-” he looked at Suzanne. “House.” 

“I just. Lord, I love you.” Bitty kissed his cheek. “I agree, by the way. Next summer, and at Samwell - or Providence. Mama - I don’t wanna hear it. I’m not getting married in Georgia in the summer heat.” 

Later, after Coach, Jack and Bob had argued it out over who paid for dinner Bitty and Jack stumbled into their apartment. The day had been exhausting and emotional, the dinner a long extension of it. It was well past double digits before they got through the door. 

“We’re dealing with that in the morning,” Bitty sighed, kicking aside a box of clothes. “Thank you for getting the movers, again.” 

“It was either them or an entire team of pro-hockey players,” Jack pulled him onto the couch. “Sit with me for a bit?” 

“Of course, sweetie.” Bitty curled up in his lap, holding his hand up in the fading sunlight. “This. It’s the first night of the rest of our lives.” 

Jack hummed, kissing Bitty’s cowlick as a silent declaration of love. Bitty was warm where he settled into Jack. It was quiet for a long moment, only the sound of the evening breeze ruffling the curtains on the window. 

“When I said that I didn’t want the wedding in Georgia, it wasn’t because of the heat. It was. Just. There’s nothing for me in Madison - I was never myself there, I couldn’t be. I don’t wanna get married to the person of my dreams in a place that still judges me for his gender.” 

“I understand. It’s why I didn’t want to do it in Canada. I wanna do it in a place where we both found ourselves. ” 

“And our families,” Their eyes settled on the team photo hanging on the wall. 

“Next summer in Samwell, then. Or Boston.” 

Silence descended for a few long moments until Bitty found that both and he and Jack were nodding off into each other’s shoulders. 

“We have an early flight to Atlanta tomorrow,” Bitty yawned. “We need to sleep in a bed.” 

“If you insist,” Jack said, standing, carrying Bitty bridal style, laughing when he protested. “I have to carry you over some kind of threshold.”   
Bitty’s heart beat faster at the romance of the moment, Jack carrying him to bed for their first night together in their apartment. He curled into Jack’s warm chest, almost dozing back off. Till he landed, ass first, on their bed. 

He grumbled, awake now. “It’s not necessary to throw me. The moment was romantic, sweetpea.” He slung his legs off the side of the bed. “I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” 

They got ready together, grinning as they brushed their teeth, tripped over the boxes of Bitty’s clothes in the closet, and fell into bed together. Bitty curled into him, safe and warm in the knowledge that there wouldn’t be another moment when he wouldn’t be sharing a bed, a home, with Jack Zimmermann. 

His fiancee. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You really just proposed to me so we could share a bed this week, didn’t you?” Bitty asked, flopping onto his childhood bed next to Jack. “I see through you, mister - working around Mama’s weird rules” 

Jack laughed, pulling Bitty in closer. “Not exactly, but this is a good bonus.” He kissed the crown of Bitty’s head, his body melting from the exhaustion of a long day. His eyes closed, almost against his will, and he dozed off enjoying the cool breeze of the fan and the warm weight of his boyfriend. 

“This was worth 45 minutes of arguing.”

* * *

They had flown from Providence just that morning. What was supposed to be a quick, direct flight, had been delayed for over two hours due to a thunderstorm hitting Atlanta. It left the whole area muggy and hot making Jack was miserable as they waited in the hot sun for their uber. The drive was long, but not long enough that the air conditioning stopped Jack from sweating enough to soak through his shirt. By the end of their trip he felt filthy and damp and was going to fight anyone who got in the way of a shower. 

But, of course, the second they were in the door of the house Bitty and Suzanne faced off, once again. Both of them had been oddly quiet that entire trip. It was apparent very quickly that the two of them had been planning their arguments and were ready to unleash them since they left the apartment early that morning. “Relations-Gate” - as Jack liked to call it - was a full blown shouting match within only a few minutes of being home. 

Those were the precious few minutes of air conditioning and feeling his body temperature start to lower. He didn’t mind Coach pulling him out into the muggy garage, but he could not stop thinking about getting in the shower and rinsing off. Hopefully this argument would be a short one. 

“Best to just let that blow over,” he sighed. “Dicky is so much like his Mama.” 

“Haha, yeah.” Jack remembered the last time he’d been here, with Coach, letting another argument blow over. “What do you think of the whole?” He gestured to the door to the house. Jack really didn’t want to ask, but felt like he had to. Coach deserved a say, even if it wasn’t shouted at the top of his lungs. “Involvment.” 

Coach laughed. “I remember the days we slept together before we were married. Vacations and whatnot. Somethin that my wife so often conveniently forgets.” 

“Haha” Jack wiped sweat away from his brow. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Not a problem. Wanna see what I got done with that sander from Christmas?” 

Jack actually appreciated the small talk with Coach. It was nothing more than surface level chatter, about tools, the weather, and mostly sports. He could talk about sports on end for days - and so could Coach. Neither of them had noticed when the yelling inside had ended, too busy talking about the latest golf tournament. Bitty had slipped into the garage, grabbed his - and Jack’s - luggage out of the car and announced: 

“I’m bringin’ these up to my room.” The belligerent look in his eyes told Jack that he was expecting Coach to say something - to object. 

Coach nodded. “I fixed the dent in your wall, finally. So don’t go slammin’ your door around anymore.” 

It didn’t take long for Jack to follow Bitty upstairs, remembering very clearly the last time they’d been in his bedroom together. Christmas, talking about the future, getting very  _ involved  _ during a family Christmas party. This room would always contain fond memories for him - especially those days around the first fourth of July. 

In memory, Jack closed the door behind him and pulled Bitty in for a sweet, if slightly sticky kiss. 

“Mmm, you’re sweaty,” Bitty said, pulling away and sitting down on the bed. “Still not used to the heat, are you?” 

“Never will be. Pass me my bathroom bag, I really need a shower.” 

Jack turned the water faucet to icy cold and stood there for a few long minutes, letting his body temperature crank down a few vital degrees. Bitty was waiting for him when he was done, trading off for a cold shower of his own. Jack sighed deeply as he settled into Bitty’s tiny double mattress, cool and utterly exhausted. 

Bitty joined him therea after he had showered, his skin was cool to the touch. They drifted off to sleep together, legs tangled, skin and hair drying in the icy breeze from the fan. 

* * *

Suzanne’s way of dealing with leftover frustration and resentment was to bang around the kitchen. Dinner needed to be made, they all had to be hungry after the long day traveling and she had the ingredients for cold chicken salad sandwiches - perfect for a hot day. Her anger simmered as she mixed and diced and chopped. 

Was she a little angry that Dicky had won the argument? Yes. But she was forcing herself to realize that Dicky wasn’t her little boy anymore. It started last summer, when he didn’t come home. It started this Christmas with the jam debacle. He was seperate from her, capable of making his own decisions. Leading his own life. Letting him and Jack share a bed was in some part acknowledging that he was all grown up, moving out of the house and moving on from Georgia. Moving on from his parents. And it hurt. So she lashed out, doing what she’d done her entire life. Grab for control, dig down and fight for what she wanted to keep. But that wasn’t working - that was only pushing her son away. So she gave in, let Bitty and Jack share his room and trust that her boy was grown enough to make grown decisions. 

Suzanne had to let go of her son. 

She nearly chopped her finger with the green onion and let out a rare swear word before sinking onto the floor. It was oddly quiet from Dicky’s bedroom upstairs, despite the fact that walls were thin and conversations carried. The chicken salad was ready, waiting in the fridge with the other components of dinner. 

There were some parts of her she couldn’t shake. Being nosy was one of them, and it was her house after all. She’d sneak upstairs, see what the boys were up to and tell them that it was time for dinner. Simple and easy actions that would push things twoards returning back to normal. 

Bitty’s door was open a crack, through it she could see four feet tangled together on the mattress. It hadn’t taken them long, that was for sure. Suzanne poked the door a little bit more, grateful that Rich had fixed it’s squeak. Her heart hurt when she saw her son, his fiencee curled up together on the mattress sound asleep. Jack was lightly snoring, Bitty’s head rising up and down with his breaths from where it lay on his chest. Peaceful, happy and way too intimate for her to be standing in the doorway. 

She reatred downstairs, finding Coach in the den. He looked up at her, paused the TV and pulled her close to him on the ratty old couch. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” 

“He’s so happy,” Suzanne choked, surprised to find that she was crying. “They’re upstairs, just napping - I poked my head in. He smiles in his sleep, I forgot about that. I just stood there and I suddenly remembered all those nights with those screaming nightmares before college and I just. He’s so happy now. He’s smiling again - really smiling and I forgot what that looked like.” 

“Jack’s good for the boy,” Coach said, rubbing her back. “It’s nice to see him happy.”

“It is. It just  _ hurts _ that he can’t be that happy, that himself when he’s home with us. That he’s moving on and we all know that it’s for his own good.” 

“We gotta let him go, Suze.” He kissed her hair. “And know that he’ll always come back to us.” 

  
Suzanne sobbed again, soaking her husbands shirt. 

When a sleepy Jack and Bitty stumbled down the stairs a half an hour later, Suzanne was still curled up with her husband on the couch. She’d gotten hold of the remote so they were watching house hunters instead of ESPN when their son looked in on them. 

“Hey, Mama. I just wanna say I’m sorry for the yelling earlier.” But he was pointedly not apologizing for fighting in the first place. 

“And I’m sorry I made it seem like I don’t trust you and Jack. I do.” She looked between them. “Y’all make each other happy, and my little boy is growing up. That’s my issue to deal with and I wanna try and work to trust you more - as the man you’ve grown up to be.” She’d rehearsed it many times in her head over the last half hour, and it made a smile break out on both their faces. Tears threatened to spill. 

“Mama, you’re gonna make me cry.” Bitty wiped at his eyes. “I love you.” 

“You better.” She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. “And just know that I will  _ never  _ accept your ‘adult decision’ to use my heathen sister’s jam recipe.”

Bitty laughed. “Deal. In penance, want me to whip something up for dinner? What do we have in the fridge?” 

“There’s chicken salad, come and help me make some sandwiches.” 

There was a massive platter of chicken salad sandwiches in the middle of the dining room table, potato chips and sliced vegetables. The four of them tucked in, still tierd and hungry from their long day traveling to actually mangage to have coherent conversation. Until Jack kicked Bitty under the table. 

“Right, Jack. Let a boy eat dinner first before you get all impatient.” Bitty set his second sandwich down on the plate, fished his phone out of his pocket, started scrolling through it. 

  
“Eric Richard - you know better than to have your phone out at the table. What is going on?!” 

“Well, Mama. If you must know, after my thesis was completed my advisor sat me down and help me go through some career options for post-graduation. One of those, and the one I’m going to accept is this.” He handed the phone to her. 

It took about three seconds of her reading before she yelled. “A cookbook?!” 

“Ye-” 

“My son is going to be writing  _ and publishing _ his own cookbook?! Oh my lord. We have to get the family recipe books, go through them for anything good - right?!” Coach held her down before she could jump to her feet and run to the pantry. 

“After dinner.” He handed Bitty back his phone. “I’m proud, son. You’re own cookbook. Who knew.” 

“Gosh, what recipes are you going to use? We need to call Moomaw - tell her right away because she’ll have some good ones. “I’m so proud, I just. I can’t, my little boy having his own cookbook. I could burst with joy.” 

“It’ll be pies mostly - since it’s my channel and everything too. Cookies, jams, bars, a few savory stuff. Maybe some ice cream, I don’t know. The planning is still in the works and it’ll be at least a year before it’s on shelves but.” He grinned, looked at Jack. “My post-graduation future is really starting to come together.” 

Suzanne wiped happy tears away with her napkin then froze for a second, damp cloth still hanging out of her hand. “Wait. Did you say you’re gonna publish  _ jam _ recipes?” 


End file.
